


Who Would Have Guessed

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Nightmares, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: After Peter, Bucky, and Natasha are captured by Hydra, they realize that Peter's past isn't what they thought it was. He has had past experiences with the Russians and Hydra too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audsome6082](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsome6082/gifts).



> Hey guys, I've never seen another fic like this so I decided that I would do something about it. By the way the Accords and Civil War never happened. If anyone dies in Infinity Wars I'm going to ignore it for this story. Oh and Aunt May died three and a half months ago. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

It's been three months since I joined the Avengers and I've loved all of it. Chasing Clint through the air ducts, training with Steve and Natasha, tinkering in the lab with Tony and Bruce, cooking with Bucky and Sam, being surprised every time Vision flies through a wall, watching movies with Wanda, and going on missions with everyone. Most of all I've enjoyed feeling like I belong and have a family. I wish it could have stayed that way.

 

"All right guys, on today's menu we have one illegal arms deal of old Hydra weapons that should have been confiscated earlier going down in Queens. Who wants it?" Tony asks as he strolls into the main living room. He finally got me to stop calling him Mr. Stark after Aunt May died. I volunteer, simply because it's in Queens, and so do Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam. 

 

Within minutes we're all suited up and on our way to the quinjet. We arrive around thirty minutes later just minutes before the bad guys show up. We wait for them to begin the trade and then move in. This should be pretty routine by now because we have done dozens of these weapons busts, but something about this one makes me feel uneasy. 

 

We have just finished taking down the bad guys when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. A feeling of sudden sleepiness washes over me and then I'm falling and when I hit the ground everything goes black.


	2. Welcome Home, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out that they have been kidnapped by Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have the same scene from multiple points of view. If this is terrible blame Billy Joel and Suzanne Collins. Anywho, on to the story!

(Bucky's POV)

 

I wake up suddenly. I hate getting knocked out by drugs because when I come to I'm always a little confused. My arms and legs are secured by reinforced cuffs to a reinforced chair. Great! I can't break out of them. Ever since my time with the Russians I've hated being restrained. 

 

I look around to try and find out where I'm at and who's captured us. I look around and I instantly recognize where I am. It's the place that still haunts me in my nightmares. We are in the Hydra base in Russia that I was brainwashed in. I try to get out of my restraints, but the struggle is futile. Instead I look around to see if the others are awake. I know that they are here with me because I saw each one of them go down before I did. 

 

Natasha and Peter are still unconsciousness in the two chairs next to me, but where are Sam and Wanda? Hopefully they escaped, but I can't focus on them right now. I have to make sure that I either escape or die before they can mess with my head and make me turn against my friends and innocent people. 

 

I can see the connection between me and Natasha, because we were both trained/brainwashed by Russian Hydra agents, but I don't know why Peter is here. He's just a kid from Queens.

 

Peter wakes with a start. He looks around to see where he is and I suddenly see fear in his eyes. Not just fear but pure, unadulterated terror. If I didn't know better I would say that he recognizes where we are. But that's impossible. As far as I know he's lived in Queens his whole life. 

 

Suddenly the only door in the room opens with a bang and a tall Russian man with the Hydra emblem on his jumpsuit walks into the room. "Well well well, it looks like our two boys are awake. Let's see if we can't get the lady to join us." Peter and I instantly look over to Natasha, sharing a quick glance. We both have a look of complete dread on our faces. 

 

Just as the man is about to touch her cheek, she suddenly jolts forward and bites his hand, hard. He screams in pain and Natasha looks at him with a smirk. Although I know it will only result in one or all of ours punishment, I have a sudden feeling of satisfaction at the man's yell of pain. 

 

After he gets over the initial pain he backslaps Natasha. It barely phases her with all of her fighting experience. Noticing that pain will not be an effective way of punishing her, he moves over to Peter and slips on a pair of brass knuckles. "You will learn not to have such a temper, my dear." 

 

Without any further warning, he punches Peter as hard as he can. Peter doubles over in pain and I close my eyes as the merciless beating continues.

............................................................................................

(Natasha's POV)

 

I watch warily as the Hydra agent enters the room, being sure to remain looking asleep as I do. "Well I see that our two boys are awake. Let's see if we can't get the lady to join us." I wait perfectly still as he approaches waiting for the right moment to strike. Just as he is reaching for my face, I snap my head up and bite his hand as hard as I can. He screams. A small smirk makes it's way onto my face just before he slaps me. He hits hard, but I'm used to it so it doesn't phase me. 

 

But, I freeze as he moves over to Peter and puts on brass knuckles. "You will learn not to loose your temper my dear." I look over at Peter. He gives me a look telling me exactly what makes my heart break. He doesn't blame me for what is about to happen to him. This look remains on his face until it scrunches and he let's out a gasp of pain as the Hydra agent lands his first blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for a fic that you would like to see written but you don't want to write it yourself then please tell me and I'll see what I can do. In other words, I'll take prompts! :)


	3. But, How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the reason that they are there and it surprises everyone but Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a hug!!!!!!!!!!! (Extends arms) So I am just going to pretend that whay happened in Infinity Wars never ever (and never will) happen. I am still upset. I have watched almost every Marvel movie up to this point twice but until the sequel comes out (next year! Life isn't fair.) I am not watching Infinity Wars again.(sobbing) Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV) 

 

Everything hurts. My speed healing made the swelling around my eye go down and it's already working away at the bruising, but everything aches and I'm pretty sure that I have a few broken ribs. I cough and blood comes up. Great! I bet that one of my broken ribs punctured a lung. Unfortunately, all of this is not my number one problem. 

 

The door swings open and Viktor Smirnov walks back into the room except this time instead of bearing brass knuckles he's carrying a red book with a black star on it. I hate that book! I've despised it since the first time I was here. The sight of it fills me with fear. I am terrified of it and what it can make me do. 

 

"Let's see if you still remember what we taught you?" I freeze as Viktor speaks. I am frozen in fear. Viktor continues on in Russian. "Thirty-one!" My body seizes. No!!! "Noose!" I try to break out of my bonds to stop him from controlling me. "Point break!" "No! Stop!" He continues with a smile. "Shawarma!" I can feel my mind slipping. No!!! I can't let this happen again! I break out of one of my restraints and start working on the other. I have to stop him! "Seventy-three!" With a scream of effort I rip off my other restrain and lunge forward. "Blood hound!" I stop just before I reach him, and I reply in Russian. "Ready to comply." "Good." I am gone again.

............................................................................................

(Bucky's POV) 

 

The Hydra agent walks back into the room with the red book in his hand. I was afraid that that was what he was going to do. I can't let this happen again. He looks straight at me and says. "Let's see if you still remember what we taught you?" I gulp in fear. He opens the book and begins to read in Russian, but instead of saying longing he says thirty-one. What? Peter's body seizes. What?! How?! He continues as Peter shouts no. Peter breaks out of his restraints but it's too late. The Hydra agent is finishing his last word as Peter halts and says. "Ready to comply" No! Not Peter. No. The Hydra agent says. "Good" and I know that Peter is lost, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my story okay y'all? Audesome?! Thoughts?


	4. You Just Have to Pull the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like making a summary. Summaries are hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for all of the wonderful comments on the last chapter! You guys are awesome!!! Anywho, on to the story!

(Bucky's POV)

 

I just don't know how this is possible. Peter, sweet, innocent, happy go lucky, Peter was brainwashed by Hydra. The Hydra agent hands Peter a gun and says. "Before I can give uou your mission I need to make sure that you are completely submissive." Peter nods. The agent nods his head in my direction. "Shoot him." Peter walks over to me with the gun in his hand, a cold intense look on his face. He raises the gun to my head, and I brace myself for the coming bullet. I do not blame him for what he is about to do. If he were in my place and I in his, he would not blame me because I wouldn't be in control. My last thought is that I do not blame him, and then a bullet rings out.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV) 

 

He hands me gun and I accept it without a second thought. I walk over to Bucky as he told me and raise the gun to his head. No! Tnis is wrong Bucky is my friend, but Viktor's voice is still ringing in my head. I must shoot him. My finger rests on the trigger. No! Yes! No! My arm jerks and I pull the trigger. The gun fires, but the bullet misses Bucky's head by a mere centimeter. I didn't kill my friends and that's all that matters to me as I am brutally struck and dragged away to whatever punishment awaits me, but that doesn't matter all that does is that I didn't let them control me. Not completely. And then the beating starts.


	5. Ready to Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is reprogrammed into submitting. Whump!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I am sooo sorry for the last chapter being so short. It was not what I had intended, but (one word) parents. Uggghhh!!!!! Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

"Looks like we have some work to do to get you ready for your mission, Peter." I am being dragged into a room that I have hated for years. Just the memory of it haunts me. There are only three things in the room, but they terrify me. To the left is a trough of water and a hose, directly in front of me a hook on the end of a chain hangs from the ceiling, and to my right is a chair with restraints on it. Despite it's mild appearance I know that once hooked up to it it will shock me until I can't think of anything but what they tell me. I should know. They've electrocuted me into complete submission enough times before.

 

This time I am dragged over to the trough. Suddenly I notice that three guards are what is holding me down. When did they show up? "You will learn to submit again." And then my head is shoved into the water and I can't breathe. I struggle and knock the guards off of me. I feel the sharp pain of a needle in my neck. Suddenly my body feels zapped of its enetgy and my head goes back into the water without a fight. 

 

I am pulled back out coughing and gasping several minutes later. "Are you ready to submit, Peter?" "Go....to...hell!" Even though I am still trying to catch my breathe, I am shoved back under. 

 

He repeats this several times. Each time asking me if I am ready to submit. I last until about the eleventh time, and then I finally give in. It is going to happen at some point and I might as well save myself the pain. 

 

After I give in they drag me over to the chair and hook me up. Viktor begins saying the words to make me comply as I am shocked into oblivion.

............................................................................................

(Bucky's POV)

 

I flinch as the gun goes off and prepare myself for the oncoming bullet. I am surprised when the bullet never comes. It missed me. I look up at Peter. His eyes seem clear and triumphant yet like he knows what sparing me will cost him. This boy just doesn't stop surprising me. He overcame his programming! For me! 

 

I watch as he is dragged off. I am surprised when I don't hear any screams. I look over at Tasha and ahe has the same look of pure shock and horror on her face. "How, Tasha? How did he do it? How has he even been brainwashed in the first place? He's not even Russian." "I don't know, Bucky. But either way, he's still one of the best people I know." I nod, and then the screams start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys. Does anyone have any suggestions for telling if this boy likes me back or not?


	6. Resistance is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is okay. Oh, by the way I've started writing a new fic called Stab Wounds and Tight Spaces. Please check it out! Please!!!!!!! (Puppy dog eyes) Anywho, on to the story!

(Bucky's POV)

 

They drag him back into the room hours later. He is wet and completely submissive. They toss him into his chair and put the restraints back on. He sits there and he cries ; he sobs heaving sobs for several hours finally he quiets. I look over to him and his eyes are glazed over. They have broken him I can see it in his eyes and the way he holds his body. He has no will left to fight. 

 

"Thank you, Peter." He looks up at me as if he can't fathom why I would thank him. "For sparing me." It looks as if he just remembered that he saved me. He just nods. "Can I ask you a question, Peter?" He nods again and I push ahead. "How did they get to you and brainwash you?" He swallows and begins. His voice is hoarse from screaming. "My...my parents were Hydra agents. When Hydra asked for kids to experiment on, my parents gave me up to Hydra. They experimented on me. Testing drugs to create enhanced super human soldiers. I was the only one who survived. Then they brainwashed me and forced me to kill everyone that I loved. By that time I was around the age of ten. About a year later I managed to escape and stowed away on a plane back to America. Several months later I was pickwd up by child protective services and placed with May. I didn't know my last name so I took on hers. And well, you know the rest from there." He looks sad and distant. I nod. 

 

Before I can respond the door opens and the Hydra agent enters. He opens up the red book and says those damn words. Peter doesn't even try to fight. The agent unlocks hia restraints and hands him a gun. He turns on a projector that projects the image of Tony Stark. He tells Peter to shoot and he does without question and kills the holographic Tony. "Congratulations, Peter, you are now ready for your mission."


	7. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to the rest of the Avengers when the others are kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as Buckets of Stars so kindly pointed out to me, I haven't been doing my paragraphs correctly so I am going to try to do it correctly on this chapter. Anywho, on to the story!

(Sam's POV, approximately two days earlier)

 

I wake up with a groan. Everything hurts and is sore from being in the same position for too long. I painfully raise my head which makes it throb in pain with a searing headache. It feels like something is stuck in my neck. I reach up and find a dart. It has a empty vial on one end which I'm guessing held some sort of tranquilizer. I look around and find Wanda still unconscious on the ground, but Bucky, Peter, and Natasha are all missing. They must have been taken by the illegal arms dealers, but why?

 

Wanda suddenly rolls over with a grunt. Her eyes land on me. "What happened, Sam? Where are the others?"

 

"I don't know. I only woke up about five minutes ago myself. I didn't see anything, but I did pull this tranquilizer dart out of my neck" I hold up the dart. She knits her eyebrows and reaches up to her neck pulling out the dart sticking out of her neck as well. She looks a little nautious. "Don't like needles?" I ask.

 

A half-hearted smile appears on her face. "It's that obvious, is it?" 

 

I chuckle a little. We're both trying to make the other feel better, but we both see right through the others' facade and move on to what is truly important. 

 

I pull out my phone and dial Tony's number. He picks up on the second ring. "What's up, Sam?" He says cheerfully.

 

"The op went bad. They had some sort of tranquility guns and took us out. When I came to, it was just me and Wanda. Bucky, Peter, and Tasha are gone."

 

He is silent for a while, probably trying to formulate a response. He finally says something. "I'll send in a quinjet to get you and Wanda out. We'll figure this out when you get back." He sounds angry and confused which is exactly how I feel. 

 

The quinjet arrives about five minutes later. I help Wanda on, and we take off.

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

I end the call with Sam, and I head over to the main lounge to inform the others. "Friday, tell the others to come to the main lounge."

 

"They are on their way, sir." The ai informs me in her ever happy tone. 

 

A thought occurs to me as I am walking to the lounge. "Friday, can you trace Peter's location?" Because he was wearing the suit it should still have the tracker that I reinstalled in it.

 

"His tracker says that he is currently in the northern part of Queens."

 

I reach the lounge and inform the others of what has happened. Their faces grow stony and everyone looks like they want to festroy something. Bruce is looking a little green. I tell them where Peter's tracker says that he is just as Sam and Wanda walk into the room. 

 

We all suit up and are airborne in fifteen minutes. We arrive in about ten minutes, but it feels like hours. Everyone is worried and tense. When we get off of the jet all that is there is a dumpster in an empty alleyway. I find Peter's tracker on the side of the dumpster. He's gone, and they're is no way for me to find him. A tear slips down my cheek. He's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audesome asked for more details about this boy. He is super cute, a little chubby but in a good way. He is wxactly a month younger than me. I've had a crush on him since I was three and when I was three he proposed to me with a ring pop.


	8. Completing the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter completes his mission just maybe not the one he was told to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that this is okay. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in three days. Every time I close my eyes all that I can think about is what could be happening to Peter right now. I've had Vision scanning everywhere in New York just trying to find a trace of them, but he hasn't found anything. I take off my glasses after watching the surveillance tapes of their abduction for about the hundredth time and still coming up with nothing. I hunch over resting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples. With a sigh I slide my glasses back on and restart the video. I have to find something! I can't lose him! I can't.

 

Steve walks into the room. "Have you found anything?" He asks hopefully. Their absence is taking a toll on him as well.

 

His face falls as I say. "I still can't find anything. I've watched this video a hundred times, and I still can't find anything." My voice cracks at the end and silent tears roll down my cheeks. 

 

Steve walks over and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It provides a small amount of comfort. "We'll find them, Tony, and we won't stop looking until we do. We'll find them." He is trying to be encouraging, but I can tell that even he only partially believes what he is saying.

 

"Sir, a van has pulled up out front, and they are asking for you." I immediately perk up.

 

"Are Peter and the others with them?" I can't stop the hope seeping into my voice.

 

"I'm unable to tell for sure, but my infrared scanners indicate that there are three people in the vehicle who match their physical descriptions. The men are demanding that you come out without your suit on."

 

I nod. "I'll do it."

 

Steve gives me a skeptical look. "I understand your eagerness, but we should still be cautious about this. Who knows what they want to do to you."

 

"I'll do anything to get Peter back even if I have to die in the process."

 

He nods. "Alright, but your not going out there alone." I nod.

 

"Okay, tell the others to suit up." 

 

Within minutes we're heading out the front doors to meet the men who are holding our friends captive. As we go out the front doors, I see a black clad man with the emblem of Hydra on his arm. Hydra, so that's whose behind this. They weren't kidding when they said that two heads take its place were they? "Well well well, looks like you decided to join us Mr. Stark. Or at least that's what Peter has been calling you when he screams for your help." I freeze. "Looks like I struck a nerve, huh?" He chuckles. "Come on, Peter why don't you come out here and say hello to your hero." He has a sick smile on his face, and I get an uneasy feeling. 

 

The van door slides open, and Peter, dressed in all black, climbs out. I feel a sudden wave of relief at seeing him safe. "Peter!" I involuntarily cry out. He looks at me with a blank look in his eyes. The emptiness in his expression scares me. What have they done to him? 

 

The Hydra agent cocks a gun and hands it to Peter. "Complete the mission." Peter nods and aims the gun at me.

 

"No, Peter, no!" I hear Sam yell, but it has no effect. I close my eyes accepting what is about to come, and then a shot rings out.

............................................................................................

(Bucky's POV)

 

They strap Peter back into the chair and reward his "good work" with food and water for all of us. Peter scarfs down the food, and then they sedate him. They sedate me and Natasha as well. 

 

I wake up, what I estimate to be several hours later, with a throbbing headache. They must have given Peter a larger dose because although Nat and I are both awake he is still unconscious. The Hudra agent walks into the room with several more agents. They undo our restraints and haul us out to a van and cuff us in again. The van begins to move, but I don't know where we are going because the windows are blocked out.

 

Peter wakes up on the way. But then they sedate us again. I wake up in yet another van, but I have the strange feeling that we are way away from where we were before. Peter wakes up again just ten minutes before the van pulls to a hault. The Hydra agent begins his series of words again. "Thirty-one!" And Peter is gone again.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

One of the agents slides the van's door open and tells me to get out. I do without question, and then I am standing mere feet away from the man who I have such mixed feelings about. He yells out my name. I feel confused. 

 

Viktor hands me a gun and says. "Finish the mission." My arms automatically raise the gun and level it with his head. If I just pull the trigger my mission will be done. There is a part of me that is telling me that I do not want to shoot this man, but the other part of me is screaming at me just to finish the mission like I was told too. 

 

My finger hovers over the trigger. Then my mind is clear I know exactly what I need to do. I turn my body to the side and pull the trigger.

 

I level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Your comments mean a lot to me! :)


	9. Back to the Land of the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like doing a summary right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckets I am so sorry for posting this without getting your opinion, but for some reason I can't log back into Tumblr online. I'm really sorry and thank you so much for being my new beta it's really sweet of you. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV) 

 

I stand there in acceptance as Peter aims the gun at my head. He pauses for a brief moment; a look of confusion crossing his face. He jerks his arm to the side as he pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the Hydra agent, and he crumples to the ground. Peter is instantly tackled by more Hydra agents. I summon my armor as the others spring into action. Clint and Steve knock out the men holding Peter down, and Sam and Vision take care of the others. 

 

I hurriedly walk over to Peter as my armor molds to my body, but I leave the helmet off so that he can see my face. He is sitting against the van holding his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth. I crouch down next to him and just hold him as he tries to work out whatever is going on in his head. How did they do this to him? 

 

Suddenly the van door flies off of its hinges and out steps Bucky followed by Natasha. He has a dead, empty look in his eyes and so does she. He lunges forward and begins to choke me. I struggle for breath as I blast him is the chest with one of my repulsors. I only get to breathe once or twice before Natasha tackles me to the ground. Vision hauls her off of me and holds her down. 

 

I am so distracted by Natasha that I don't notice as Bucky gets back up and charges me. Just as I notice Peter stands and moves directly into Bucky's path taking the full force of Bucky's punch which was aimed for me. He's sacrificing himself for me. Bucky continues to charge at me.

 

Peter scrambles to his feet and once again plants himself in between Bucky and I. He reaches out and stops Bucky. "Bucky! Bucky, look at me!" He holds Bucky's head so that he is forced to look at him. "You don't want to do this, Bucky." Bucky is still trying to get past him to me, and then Peter surprises me. He pulls Bucky into a hug and doesn't let go. Bucky struggles, but his body slowly relaxes and his eyes have life again. Then he hugs Peter back. I have my Peter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it is so short. I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I've been trying to work out what their realistic emotions would be. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I don't think I just react. I jump in front of Bucky taking Bucky's hit full on. Wow, he is strong! His punch throws me to the ground. He continues toward Mr. Stark. I panic. I can't let anything happen to him I could never forgive myself. He is the closest thing I have to a father. I scramble to my feet, and once again place myself inbetween Bucky and Mr. Stark. Clueless as to what to do to stop Bucky, I reach out and put my hands on his shoulders bringing him to a hault.

 

"Bucky! Bucky, look at me!" He isn't looking at me and I need him to look at me to be able to convince him that this isn't what he wants to do. I grab his head and firce him to look me in the eyes. His eyes look crazed and empty. "You don't want to do this, Bucky!" 

 

This isn't working! I don't know what to do! Then it hits me. All that I ever wanted when I was under Hydra's control for all of those long torturous years was someone to care about me. To give a damn whether or not what they made me do hurt me. I needed someone to touch me without hurting me. I need to show Bucky that someone cares that this isn't what he wants to do. That it's okay not to obey the programming ingrained into his head. 

 

I let go of his head and embrace him in a hug. He freezes and begins to struggle against me, but I hold on tight. Slowly his struggling stops and his body relaxes until he is returning the hug. I did it! He's back! I'm back with my family. 

 

We stay locked together for several more minutes, and then we simultaneously release each other. "Thank you" Bucky says so quietly that only I can hear. I don't feel so good. Everything is spinning. I manage to nod back to Bucky. I'm so hungry. I can't focus on anything. My vision goes black and the last thing I register is the terrifying feeling of falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about what my next fic should be after I finish this one and I just can't decide. I have two ideas. One: a whumpy Peter Ragnarok type of thing but it wouldn't have much Tony in it. Or two: Peter and Tony and possibly some other characters stranded out in the woods with bad guys chasing them and Peter gets hurt. Which do you guys think I should do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait inbetween updates. So without any further Ado. Anywho, on to the story!

(Bucky's POV)

 

"Thank you" I whisper to Peter. He nods back, and then he collapses. 

 

I catch him in my arms and pick him up while various shouts of "Peter!" go up around me. Tony and Steve rush forward. Steve starts to remove Peter from my arms, but then it's not Steve and Tony it's two Hydra agents. "No!" I can't let them take him. I can't let them hurt him.

 

"Bucky! It's not them it's me! It's Steve." And then it's Tony and Steve again. I'm shaking.

 

"I'm sorry I say as I hand Peter over to Steve who hands him to Tony. Tony immediatly embraces him. A med team comes out and Tony lays him on the stretcher they brought out. 

 

They strap him down and begin to wheel him away as a professional looking woman, I think she is Peter's doctor, strides toward me with a pleasant but hurried look on her face. "Hello, Mr. Barnes. My name is Carol Drake I'm Peter's doctor." I nod. I've never liked doctors. "I was wondering if you might have some insight as to why Peter collapsed since you were with him." 

 

I think for a moment. Everyone looks at me expectantly. I feel overwhelmed. Steve reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Bucky. Just think about it. I know it's hard, but do it for Peter."

 

I take a deep breathe. "He received a severe beating. At one point they took him into a room. I don't know what they did to him exactly but I thought that I heard water." Everyone freezes and a few people let out curses. Tony looks ready to strangle someone. I share the sentiment but continue. "I believe that they electrocuted him as well." Steve's hand tightens on my shoulder. "And they didn't feed him. They gave him water, but they never fed him."

 

Everyone looks shocked. Then the doctor speaks. "That could be it. With his enhanced metabolism he can't go without food for as long as a normal person. I'll run some tests and let you know."

 

"Thank you." Tony says. He looks grave and worried.

 

"Come on, Buck, while don't we have a doctor look at you too." I start to object, but he interrupts me. "I'll stay with you the whole time." I nod and we all head into the compound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say so. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I sit on a chair next to Peter's bed. Peter is still asleep; his body exhausted. My only company is the comforting, steady beep of the heart monitor telling me that he is still alive. He looks so pale and small. The only nutrition he's had in days is being fed to him by a tube going into his forearm. How could I have let this happen to him? He is my responsibility! If I had just not let him go out on that mission. I lay my head on my hand. If I had just been a better guardian.

 

"It's not you're fault; you know." I turn around and see Bucky standing in the doorway. He glances at Peter; a sad, worried look on his face. Like a man who has seen too many horrible things and wishes that they would stop but knows that they never will.

 

I cock my head at him. "How's that?" I ask dryly. My mind already made up that it is my fault.

 

"They would have tracked him down and found him eventually even if you hadn't let him go on that mission." He reasons. Although in my mind I know that he is right, I still feel guilty. I nod at him rubbing my temples and sighing.

 

Peter's hand twitches and he slowly opens his eyes. I gently reach forward and hokd his hand. "Hey, Pete." His eyes flutter over to meet mine.

 

"Mr. Stark?" He looks confused. His eyes look over to Bucky. "Bucky?" He pauses for a moment and Bucky looks at him and smiles. "Are we safe here?" My heart breaks at these simple words. He looks like a small scared child, and then I realize; that's exactly what he is. 

 

Bucky nods and looks back at him straight in the eye. "We're safe here. No one is going to hurt you anymore. We're in the medical wing at the compound." 

 

Peter looks around for the first time. "We're safe?" I nod, and he sighs in relief. "C...could I have some food?" He asks timidly and then flinches as if he expects to be hit. What did they do to him? 

 

"Of course, Peter. You can have anything you want." I tell him.

 

Several minutes later Vision brings up a plate heaping with pizza and chicken tenders along with a huge cup of lemonade. A meal perfect for a growing spider-boy. He sets them down next to Peter, and Peter looks at it with wide eyes. "It's... it's all for me?" 

 

I nod encouragingly, and he timidly reaches for the plate and sets it on his lap. He timidly picks up a slice of pizza ans looks at me like he is expecting me to reprimand him. I motion for him to continue. Once he eats the first slice of pizza and I don't reprimand him, he curls his body around the food protecting it and devours it occasionally looking up as if he expects us to take it away. 

 

I look over at Bucky, and I see that he is not surprised, extremely upset but not surprised. What did they do to him to make him so scared? This seems to go deeper than what it appears to be on the surface, but I don't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Oh my goodness! I finally got out of school for the year yaaaayyyy!!!!! Next year highschool. Eeeek! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I sit there as Peter finishes eating. Bucky and I stay with him watching him in concern. Peter yawns but immediately stops himself and flinches. What the hell? 

 

He looks up at me and Bucky with a scared look on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to seem tired! I'm not! I'm sorry!" He sobs. He ducks his head and whimpers in fear. 

 

I compulsively reach out and start to rub his back to try to comfort him and bring him out if whatever flashback he is having, but he flinches violently when my hand touches his shoulder. "Hey! Hey, Peter! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." Tears are streaming down his face. 

 

I reach my hand back out, and when my hand touches his back, he only mildly flinches. I begin to make large circles on his back with my hand. He leans into the touch obviously wanting the comforting contact. 

 

Bucky walks over to Peter's other side and sits down on his bed. He encloses Peter's hand in his own metal and flesh hands. Peter seems to be calming down, and becoming more aware of the fact that he is safe. "It's okay, Peter. You can go to sleep. After all, a growing Spider-boy needs his rest." He faintly smiles, but it looks more like a grimace. 

 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence he lets go of the tension in his body and gives in to sleep. I mouth to Bucky "We need to talk." And he nods. I gently remove my hand from Peter's back, and Bucky disentangles his hands from Peter's. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up.

 

We walk out, and I close the door as quietly as possible. "Lounge" I say, and we walk to the lounge. "Friday, call everyone to the main lounge." I have a lot of questions, and the only person other than Peter himself who can answer them is Bucky. 

 

Everyone arrives a few minutes later and takes a seat on the various pieces of furniture around the room, even Natasha. Everyons is on-edge and worried. We have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm picking out my classes fir next year. Everyone's telling me that I should stack my classes so that my senior year is really light. Do you agree? I can't decide.


	14. Chapter 14

(Tony's POV)

 

The mood in the room is tense. "I suppose we should just get right down to why we are all here." Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm sure that you're all worried about how Peter is doing." Once again they nod, but this time everyone but Bucky and Vision leans forward in there seats eager to learn how Peter is doing. "He is doing about as well as is to be expected. His collaspse earlier was due to malnourishment and he is now receiving nutrients throigh his IV. Other than a few bruises and a cracked rib or two he seems to be physically fine." Everyone sighs in relief and relaxes a bit. Everyone except for Steve, Natasha, and Wanda who are still sitting ramrod straight. They know that he is not fine mentally. 

 

Steve is the first to break silence. "How is he doing mentally?" His tone is compassionate but worried.

 

Everyone's attention snaps back to me. I sigh. "He's not himself. He's overly jumpy which is of course to be expected, but he is so much so that whatever's causing it didn't start four days ago. It's been ingrained into him for a long time. This has just triggered it." 

 

Sam is the first to get up the courage to speak. "Did he mention anything to you guys about what might have caused this, and how did they brainwash him in such a short amount of time?" The question is directed towards Nat and Bucky.

 

They share a look and Natasha gestures for Bucky to be the one to talk. He looks uncomfortable but begins to speak. "While we were there they didn't brainwash him. He was already brainwashed." My jaw drops. What? A billion questions spring to my mind, but Bucky holds up his metal hand to stop all of them and continues. "He told us some things about his childhood that he had never revealed before." I lean forward in my seat. What things about his childhood? "I'm going to tell you exactly what he told us." We all nod. "His parents were Hydra agents. Hydra asked for children to experiment on, and ever the loyal Hydra agents his parents answered the call and gave him up." Shit! I never knew! "He was taken to the same place in Siberia that I was in with several other children. They experimented on them giving them syrums to try to make them into super soldiers. He was the only one that survived. They brainwashed him, and made him kill his parents and everyone else he loved. He was under their control for a year, but then he managed to escape and stow away on a plane to America. He was around ten at the time. He was picked up by child protective services and placed with May and Ben Parker. He took on their last name because he didn't know his own. That's all that he told us." I'm shocked, and so are the others.

 

How did I never know? Why didn't he tell me? Poor kid. He's going to need a lot longer to recover from this than I originally thought. How did I never figure it out?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am soooooo sorry for not updating the last couple of days. I spent Memorial day with my family and then Tuesday I was super exhausted. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I pick my jaw up off of the floor, and stand up. I walk out of the room. I can't think. How did I never know! I could have helped him! I should have.... I should have done a lot of things. 

 

I look up to see where my legs have taken me. I am standing outside of Peter's room. I open the door slowly so as not to disturb him. He stares at me with wide scared eyes, but slowly relaxes only to freeze again when I take a step forward. I put my hands up and say. "I'm not going to hurt you. Same side. We're on the same side, Peter." I can tell that he is replaying the memory in his head. His body relaxes, and I put my hands down.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I just can't stop going back to that place. And.." His voice cracks. "And I just want to... to be able to leave it in the past. I just... I'm sorry." He bursts into tears, and I rush to his side.

 

I run my hand through his hair, and he leans into the touch. "Peter, you don't have to be sorry for anything, and the other Avengers and I will do eveything we can to help you leave that place." I pull him into a full on hug which he returns. 

 

He returns to his regular room the next day. Sam and I are standing outside talking about how we can help Peter. "What can we do to help him? He's just so scared." Sam nods contemplating my question.

 

"From what you've told me the best thing for him right now is to do things that used to be normal. Things he enjoys." That makes sense. I'll do anything to help Peter.

 

I nod. "Friday, place an order at the lego store. I want all of their Spiderman and Star Wars related lego sets delivered here by tomorrow." 

 

"Order placed." She replies in her ever chipper voice. 

 

"You should get some rest, Tony." I start to protest, but Sam cuts me off. "You're no use to the kid half asleep. Now go get some shut-eye! We can look after Peter for today. Go!" I don't want to leave, but I know he's right.

 

I nod and head to bed. I tell Friday to alert me if anything bad happens with Peter, and then I drift off to sleep.

............................................................................................

(Bucky's POV)

 

I walk down the hall towards Peter's room with Sam. He recruited me to help Peter return to normal life and recover. Maybe I can help him get out of his head what has been haunying me for years. No one should have to live with Hydra in their head. No one.

 

We walk into Peter's room. He's sitting up in his bed coloring a coloring book. That's good. They help me to block out my past and only focus on the colors I'm putting on the page. Hopefully it helps him too.

 

"Peter" His body stiffens as I call his name but then relaxes as he realizes where he is. "Do you want to help Sam and I go bake some cookies." 

 

A smile slips onto his face as he says. "Sure! I'd love to." He's already recovering. We just have to make sure that we help him through the rest of it because it only gets harder. He's a resilient kid. That's good because he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!


	16. Putting the Pieces Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this chapter earlier. I had it halfway written out when I decided to break for lunch. When I came back it had deleted all of my progress! Soooo frustrating! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I walk into the living room with my first cup of coffee for the day. There is a pile of boxed lego sets lying in the middle of the room. Good they came. I yawn as Sam and Bucky walk up beside me. Bucky walks over to a Tattooine hut set, and looks at it. "What are these?" He asks. I forgot that Bucky doesn't know what legos are. 

 

"Those are legos." Sam says from my left. "Would you mind, Tony?" I motion for him to go ahead. He walks over to the pile of boxes and picks up a set depicting Spiderman stopping a bank robbery. He opens the box, plops down onto the floor, and dumps the contents onto the floor. He pulls out the instructions and pops open several of the bags dumping the legos onto the floor in neat mounds. He motions for Bucky to sit next to him. Bucky lowers himself to the ground. Sam holds up two legos and clicks them together. I take a sip of my coffee and burn my tongue. Ouch! "So you just follow the directions and put together the legos that the instructions tell you to. Here you try." Sam hands Bucky two legos. He tries to put them together but struggles because of his metal arm. Finally they click together, and his face erupts into a smile. "Here, I'm doing the clerk's desk so why don't you do the doorway." He takes the instructions and rips them down the middle into to seperate booklets and hands one part to Bucky.

 

As I watch the two play like children with the legos, my thoughts turn back to Peter. "Friday, is Peter awake?" 

 

"Yes, he is currently sitting in his bed." I set my coffee down on a table and walk to Peter's room. I knock on the doorframe so that I don't startle him. His body tenses, but when he sees that it's me he relaxes. 

 

"Hey, Pete. Wanna go build some legos?" I want to just pet his hair and hold him, but Sam said to treat him normally so I'm trying to. He nods and gets out of his bed. His pajamas are too small. It's pulling across his chest and doesn't reach his wrists or ankles. "Looks like we need to go shopping. Is it just your pajamas or is it your regular clothes too?" He looks hesitant to answer. "It's okay Peter. I want to buy you new clothes."

 

"It's.. it's both." He squeaks out.

 

"Let's see there must be one of your science pun. t-shirts that still fits." I say as I search through his drawers. Aha! Found one. I throw it to him and he catches it with his reflexes. Then I throw him some gray sweatpants and tell him to change.

 

We walk downstairs together and into the room with all of the legos. His eyes light up when he sees the toys. We start on a lego Millennium Falcon.

 

When we are about halfway through the structure, I ask Peter. "Would you like to go back to school?" His eyes are a mix of fear and want.

 

"Yes, please." He says.

 

"Alright it's settled then. Tomorrow, clothes shopping. The next day... School!" He smiles, and that one smile on his face makes my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new one-shot! It's called Homework and Poison.


	17. But What if This is All a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go clothes shopping. (It's not all fluff, but there is some.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I was working on a one-shot and it just took forever to write, and then a good friend of mine came down with ecoli he's still in the hospital, and I'm worried sick about him so I'm trying to write this to distract me. If this is horrible it's because I can't stop thinking about him. On another sad note, the Russo brothers just confirmed that Peter was the only one who disintegrated who could feel the whole thing. And I thought I was over it. :( Also, I'm basing the mall off of the only one I've ever visited I hope it's accurate. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I walk into Peter's room and turn on the lights. "Up and at em, kiddo." I say as I walk over to his bed. He doesn't move. I peer down at him. His body is ramrod straight. He is covered in a sheen of sweat. Tears are streaming down his face.

 

"Please. No, stop! Pleeease!!!" His voice grows in volume, and then he flinches as if he has been hit. I lean over him and gently touch his shoulder. He whines and shies away from my touch but doesn't wake up. I gently shake his shoulder and jump back as he sits straight up in bed and lashes out then flinches again expecting to be hit. 

 

"It's okay, Peter. You're here at the compound. It's just me, Mr. Stark." He frantically looks around. His eyes are full of fear. He's hyperventilating. He still thinks he's there. "You're safe." I cautiously move towards him and put a gentle hand on his back as I hold his hand with my other hand. His eyes drift to me and lock onto mine. "It's okay, Peter." His breathing slows down and the look of fear leaves his eyes. He slumps, his body exhausted from his nightmare. I pull his body in close to mine and just hold him. 

 

We stay like that for several minutes, his body completely limp as he cries. With every wracking sob I just hold him closer. I don't even want to know what was happening to him in that dream. I feel sick just thinking about it. 

 

Happy walks into the room and opens his mouth to say something putting stops in his tracks as he sees me hugging with Peter. He slowly backs out of the room. Peter pulls away from me and I look at him. He's stopped crying. "Do you want to go shopping?" I ask him. He wipes away the tears left on his face and nods. I get up andwalk over to Peter's dresser. I pull out some sweatpants and a t-shirt and hand them to Peter. 

 

He quickly changes, and we head downstairs to where Happy is waiting with the limousine. We slide into the back, and Peter sits a little bit closer to me than necessary, but I don't mind. "To the McDonald's!" I tell Happy, and it gets a smile out of Peter. 

 

We arrive at the nearest McDonald's minutes later and head inside. When it's our turn at tge counter the cashier's jaw drops to the floor. I give her one of my most winning smiles and say. "I'll have an extra large coffee, a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit, and a hash brown." I turn to Peter. "What do you want?" I ask.

 

He looks scared and says. "I'm fine." But I can see that he is eyeing the ham biscuit on the menu.

 

"Nonsense." I turn back to the cashier. "Then Peter will have three ham biscuits, two hash browns, a large cinnabites, and a chocolate milk." She eyes Peter as she types in the order. 

 

"Will that be all for you today?" She asks politely.

 

"Oh, and I'll also take two sausage biscuits and a large coffee for my driver." Peter timidly smiles at me.

 

I pay for the order and we walk over to a corner booth and wait for our number to be called. "So do you have any suggestions for where we should go today?" He looks heaitant. I take his hand from across the booth. "Peter, I want to do this for you. It is my pride and joy to make you happy and get you new things like clothes and any other random things we might see on our shopping trip." He timidly looks up at me.

 

"Well, I guess I had thought we could go to the mall and just see what they had there?" He says in a fearful and questioning tone. I give him a smile of encouragement. Sam said to encourage him whenever he suggested or asked for something so that he would remember that it's okay to ask for things. Anything to put a smile back on his face.

 

We finish our meal and head to the mall. We go into a Belks and look over some slacks. I ask him which ones he wants, and he he says that he doesn't want any. I push three pairs into his hands and tell him to go try them on and show them to me. He does as I asked, and after a lot of encouraging from me he decides that he likes two of the pairs. He seems happy. We also pick out two Polo shirts and three plaid shirts. We pay for them and walk out into the mall. 

 

As we are walking, we see a pet store. Peter looks at it longingly. He opens his mouth as if to ask but immediately flinches and closes his mouth. I steer him in the direction of the pet store and his face erupts into a smile. At the sight of the animals his face and demeanor transform from that of a kid who has seen too much back to the face of an innocent kid from Queens. 

 

He rushes from window to window looking in at the dogs and puppies. I smile. If only temporarily he's back to my Peter. Then his eyes lock with a mutt which appears to be part husky part German Shepherd. The dog has deep soulful eyes that also look like they have seen too much but still have hope. 

 

I call over one of the workers. Amber, that's what it says on her name tag, smiles at me sweetly not in the least bit fazed. "Is it possible for my boy to go in and meet that dog?" 

 

"Most certainly. It's nice to see someone interested in him. He's been here for a long time. Most people are put off when they find out that he used to be abused." She studies my expression carefully and smiles when I don't seem deterred by the fact that he has had a rough past. She unlocks the door and lets Peter in with the dog. 

 

He immediately sits down next to it. He lets it make the first move. It sniffs his hand then sits right next to Peter and starts nudging his arm. Peter puts his arm around the dog and just holds him. They both seem to trust each other. He's just what Peter needs.

 

I turn to Amber. She has a small smile on her face. "So are there some papers I need to sign?" I ask her. She nods and leads me over to a desk in the corner of the shop. I sign the paperwork, write out the check, and hand them both to her. She glances over them and starts typing the information into her computer.

 

She looks up at me and says. "Normally there would be an extensive character and background check to make sure that you are going to be a good match for the dog, but I'm going to let you bypass this because I can tell that you are a good fit." 

 

I look back over to Peter and I see that the dog has fallen asleep with his head on Peter's lap. I haven't seen Peter this relaxed since before he was taken. It's definitely a good fit. "What's his name?" I ask her.

 

"Makas" She says. "But most of the time we just call him Mak" Mak, I like that name, but I'm not sure why.

 

I thank Amber and get up and walk over to Peter and Mak. "So do you want to go grab some supplies for your new dog?" I ask him. His face lights up.

 

"He..he's really mine?" I nod, and he hugs Mak.

 

"His name is Mak." I tell him. He smiles and gets up. He walks out to me, and without being asked, Mak follows him. We get him some dog tags, a leash, and a collar. Peter extremely happy. He's back, for now. 

 

We go to a Kohl's, and after a lot of encouraging, Peter asks for some science pun t-shirts. I buy him some jeans and a new pair of tennis shoes. Mak stays with us the whole time after I bribe the manager into letting him stay. Peter is still reluctant to ask for anything, but Mak has made him comfortable enough that he doesn't flinch all the time. Any progress is great. 

 

I take Peter with Mak in tow into a custom suit store. Peter is standing on a stool while a man takes his measurements when all of a sudden he starts crying. "What's wrong Peter?" I ask as I motion for the measuring guy to leave for a moment. Mak's ear shoot up. 

 

"What if this is all a dream?" He sobs as I fold him into a hug. "What if I wake up, and I'm still there. I don't want to go back."

 

I pet his hair as I shush him. "This isn't a dream Peter. I'm right here with you, and I'm never leaving you. Never." He calms down and we continue the fitting, but this time I'm holding his hand, and Mak is wrapped around his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious, Makas means the end something bad and the beginning of something good, and it also means hope. Please check out my new fic called Bullet Wounds and Sparring. It was from a prompt I received on Tumblr. If anyone has a fic prompt I'll accept them here and on Tumblr. On Tumblr I'm Peterparkerwhump. It's a blog devoted to all things Peter Parker and Marvel.


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iknow nothing about calculus, but it doesn't get very technical, but I'm not sure if what I said theanswer was is even remotely possible an answer. Anywho, on to the story!

(Ned's POV)

 

Why hasn't Peter been here the last week and a half?! And Flash has just been more of a dick than usual without Peter here. I smile as I see him get out of a limo with, wait, is that a dog!? Awesome. I wave at him and he hesitantly waves back. Huh? I thought he would be happy to see me. 

 

I jog over to him and give him a slap on the back in greeting. He flinches violently. "Hey, Peter, are you going to be okay?" The driver asks. Peter shakes his head nervously. "If it gets too overwhelming just press the panic button twice for help and once to talk to Tony or abyone you want. Okay?" He nods again. "Now, Tony's worked everything out with your principal about having the dog here with you. He has agreed to let him stay as long as he needs to. Just make sure he stays on the leash and goes to the bathroom at least twice throughout the day." Peter nods. "And lastly, have a good day of school, kiddo." 

 

Peter smiles slightly and says. "Thanks, Happy." Happy nods and drives off. What is wrong with Peter? Why does he need a dog? I mean the dog is totally awesome, but why does he need it. 

 

"Hey, Peter! Long time no see." I say jokingly trying to make him feel at ease. I may not know what's going on, but I'm certainly going to try to help him.

 

"Hey, Ned." He says without his usual enthusiasm. 

 

I really want to know what's going on, but I feel like it would make Peter more comfortable if I don't ask so I don't. "What's your dog's name?" I ask instead. He perks up at that. 

 

"Makas, but I call him Mak." Makas comes up and licks my hand. I lean over and scratch him inbetween the ears. He leans into my touch but continues looking up at Peter. 

 

"So we should probably head to pre-calculus." I tell him. He nods and we rush to get our books from our lockers and slide into the classroom just as the bell rings. Thankfully we won't be in the same class as Flash for the next three periods. 

 

"Mr. Parker, are you still with us?" His head shoots up. He looks terrified. 

 

"Yes, Mr. Sanchez." He stumbles over the words. Why is he so scared?

 

"Alright then, please solve the problem on the board."   
He swallows hard, and I can see the wheels turining in his head as he struggles to find the answer. "Well, Mr. Parker." Mr. Sanchez says sternly. I quickly figure out the answer to the problem and pray that Peter gets it right. 

 

He closes his eyes as he says. "56.379 over x cubed." 

 

He is holding his breath and flinches as Mr. Sanchez replies. "That is incorrect." Makas immediately stands up and starts licking Peter's arm. What is up with Peter? He just forgot to carry his three. 

 

The next few classes pass quickly with Peter flinching every time he gets something wrong or anyone but Makas and occasionally me adresses him. 

 

It isn't until the end of fifth period that the trouble happens. It's our first period other than lunch that Flash is in the same class as us. "What's with the mutt, Penus?" He says as he pushes Peter into the wall. I rush forward and try to pull Flash off of him, but he pushes me backward, and as I fall he says. "Oh, come on, Penus. Your worthless. Even your friends and your stupid dog are worthless." He kicks Makas. Peter's attention is drawn to him as he whimpers, and that's when Peter snaps.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

As I hear Makas whimper my vision turns red. I will not have another family member or friend killed because I'm too afraid to fight back. The next thing I know my fist us hitting something solid, and I hear the sound of bone cracking. Blood trickles down my hand, but it's not mine. I slowly become aware of my surroundings as someone gently touches my arm and starts to pull me away. I look back and see Flash collapsed on the fround holding his nose and jaw as his nose bleeds perfusely. 

 

I start to hyperventilate. I did what they taught me to do. I turned into a monster. He wouldn't have really hurt me, Ned, or Mak. I'm nothing more than a weapon. I'm just what they want me to be. I break down into tears. The next thing I know warm strong arms are wrapping around me, and for some reason that I can't put my finger on they make me feel safe. The smell of motor oil and sweat mixed with hints of coffee hits my nose. Mr. Stark that's who is holding me. 

 

"Peter?" He says, and I slowly open my eyes. I am greeted by the sight of Mr. Stark kneeling in front of me. When did I sit down? He looks at me with concerned eyes. "We're going to take you to the principal's office. Okay?" I nod slightly. Mr. Stark stands up releasing me, but the void of where his arms were is immediately filled when I feel a metal arm sliding under my shoulders and a flesh one under my knees.

 

I look up and see Bucky looking down at me with concern and slight amusement. "He had it coming. You remind me a lot of Steve." 

 

He smiles, and Steve comes walking up behind him and looks at me. "Now that's not true. He reminds me a lot of you always defending me from those bullies like he did for Ned." 

 

"Alright, we get it. He's a great kid." Natasha says, but she is trying to hide a smile. 

 

"Whether your more like me or Steve, I want you to know that you are not some monster they created. You did the right thing." Bucky tells me. How do they know what happened? He smiles at the look of confusion on my face. "Tony hacked into the school's security cam feed, and we've been watching you all day." I guess that makes sense. 

 

He sets me down on a chair in the waiting room of the principal's office. He takes the seat next to me as Mr. Stark takes the chair on my other side. Mak sits at my feet, and Ned is standing in the doorway with his jaw on the floor. Clint pushes past him and stands with Steve and Natasha against the wall. 

 

I flinch as the principal's door slams open. "I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. If you would follow me please, Mr. Parker." She looks at the other occupants of the room. "Family only please." I get up and follow her into the office. Everyone follows me.

 

Mrs. Copperfield gives everyone a look, and Steve says. "We're all family." They all line the walls creating a wall around me. It makes me feel safe. 

 

After about an hour in the principal's office, Flash has been suspended and Ned and I have been cleared of all   
blame. Ned goes back to his house, and I go back to the compound with the other Avengers. 

 

Sam and Bucky offer to let me help them make dinner tonight. It's pizza night. We're putting the pepperoni on the pizza, and I'm tossing a few to Mak. Everyone is joking around. Everything feels normal, and I love it. Then it hits me. Everything may not be fine for a while. Everything may not ever go back to normal, but I have a family, and for the first time in my life I realize that I have a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad that this is over, but please check out my new fics. Bombs and After School Meetings is where Peter gets strapped with a bomb, and Sacrifice is about Peter sacrificing himself for the Avengers and getting tortured on live television. So please check those out! And please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read it yet be sure to check out my other fic called I've Never Even Been Arrested Before. Pleeeeaassse!!!!!!!!!! Please leave a comment or kudos! :) CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.


End file.
